Piece of Silk
by BrunaHammer
Summary: Kana is Lillian's best friend and true companion. They are so close that, one Friday, she feels safe enough to invite him to meet her family in the city, without letting him know her true intentions behind it. But, as she seems to fail in making Kana hers, something surprising happens that impacts both Kana and Lillian. Could their relationship make the progress Lillian desires so?
1. Prologue

Title: Piece of Silk

Pairing: Kana and Lillian

Rated: M, because of reasons.

Warning: Future smut, slight swearing

Summary: Kana is Lillian's best friend and true companion. They are so close that, one Friday, she feels safe enough to invite him to meet her family in the city, without letting him know her true intentions behind it. But, as she seems to fail in making Kana hers, something surprising happens that impacts both Kana and Lillian. Could their relationship make the progress Lillian desires so much, or it's just another road to failure?

Notes: Written as a gift for u/4635467/EtheralNocturne.

Prologue

The moon reised high into the skies as both Kana and Lillian looked at it. The shine of it has always fascinated the farm girl, who has the heart full of dreams that only could be shared with moon. Not even her best friend was able to know her heart's deepest desire.

She wishes he could know, thought.

-Lillian, is not that I'm bored, but we are really going to keep staring at the moon?

-It's just for more a couple of minutes...- she insisted

-I know, but it's our free time. How about if we really enjoyed it?

-We are not going horse riding, Kana.

He bit his lower lip, searching for a better idea. She has been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and he felt bad for not knowing her hobbys or almost anything about her family.

-Ok, I am out of ideas. What do you have in mind?

She stared at him for a moment, studying his expressions. It was weird for Kana knowing that he could be so predictable for Lillian. It was awkward, but she could read him just like a book. He blushed a little for the constant eye-contact.

-How about fishing?-she finally said something, breaking the eye-contact.

-Yes, let's go.-he answered firmly.

The both of them started to walk downhill. It felt like hours that they have been watching the moon rise to the skies in the top of the mountain, so they had to get used to walk again. They stayed in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the cigarette's song and, sometimes, an owl "hooing" in between the woods. It was calm and peaceful, just like they were used to.

They arrived in the bottom of the mountain, where a shallow river was running through a soft looking grass field. There were some butterflies around the water, and some fishes risked to pop their heads out of the water. It was almost midnight, the perfect timing for grabbing blue crabs. He smiled, that were one of his favorite fishes.

He remembered when he and Lillian first met, she used to bring him a lot of fish and sometimes curry. As they started to talk, she finally saw that there was much more that liked beside fishes, it was pleasant to talk to her, even if there were unusual to have a subject they both liked.

They jumped the small gap that set apart the river and the path to Konohana. The river was shallow enough to let them use their hands to fish.

Again, it felt like hours since they started to fish. It was always fun to fish with a friend, splashing water at each other and compact for "who can get at least one fish between this mess". They laughed and fell into the water and catches a couple of fishes each one,

As they started to leave the river and behind and began to walk back to their village, Lillain begins to think about Kana. She wondered how it felt like to be into e real relationship with him. Hold handing, cuddling and kissing could be added to the amazing mount of fun they had into their little moments.

She wished to have the courage to ask him out, thought.


	2. Let It Show

**Sorry I let all of you waiting so long. But here is the second chapter. This one, I gave Lillian a surname and another for Nori.**

-Just calm down?

Nori was quiet unpleased to hear Lillian's answer to her question. It was summer, almost Kana's birthday. Lillian just randomly showed up in her door, almost dragged her to Yun's resaurant. "I need to speak with you", she said. Now, no matter how, Nori still haven't managed to help her best friend.

-You told me that you want to be into a relationship with Kana, and when I suggest to talk to him, you just said "I'll deal with it, calm down"? Are you nuts, Lilian Feryn?!

Lillian let a sigh slip out of her mouth, only to stay queit again. She loved him, but forcing a relationship just because one of them desires so does not seems right. If the relationship failed, se wanted them be just friends again, and she feard that demanding Kana to love her would bring terrible consequences.

-I don't want it to fail, Nori Kareneshi. If we failed, maybe it will stay awkard for a long time, years perhaps. And my friendship with Kana is something too valueble to lose.

-I understand you, Lillian, but you guys haven't spoke for a week! If you want your relationship with Kana to make progress, even if takes time, you should start now!

Lillian thought more clearly right now. Nori was right, even if she wanted to take small steps towards a stable relationship with Kana, she needed to start it right now.

-What time is it, Yun?-Lillian asked for the cooker, who was pouring some hot water into a bowl.

-It's 2 pm, my dear.-Yun answered.

-Ok, Kana's shop closes at 5 pm. You should clean yourself up.-Nori smiled, teasing Lillian for being so distracted to not to know that all of her clothes were miserable.

-Oh, yes. I will change my clothes.-Lillian stated, as she pulled out a bag of coins and started to count the money for paying the bill.

-It's 360 gold, Lillian.-Yun said, coming closer to recieve the money.

Lillian gave the money to her and said goodbye to Nori, leaving the restaurant. Now, she only needed to change herself, because her clothes were _really _miserable. She walked to her house, passing through a stressed Dirk talking to a pissed of Rahi. The girl stopped running to hear the conversation.

-Rahi, stop being so spoiled!-Dirk said.

-I am not being spoiled!-the boy shouted.-I am just asking you a favor!

-The _fifth _favor. Come on, there's other people here besides me!

Lillian started to understand the problem. Rahi always asks Dirk to do him lots of "favors" while the mail deliever was still in Konohana, since he was not allowed to leave the town. She came a little closer, trying to fix the situation.

-Hey guys!-she greated them-What's the problem?

-I want Dirk to do me a favor!-Rahi explained.

-Friendly reminder that this is the fifth time you asked me to deliever flowers to Ying because you are too shy!

Lillian could not help but to laugh. She knew Rahi's crush on Ying, and the boy was trying really hard to impress her, picking up little flowers from Reina's yard or stealing some fruit from her farm. Even if the farmer was unhappy because of the assault, seeing him daydreaming about Yun's granddaugther was really cute.

-Don't bother, Dirk. I'll deliver the flowers to Ying.-Lillian said, a small smile blooming into her face.

-Really? You're so nice, Lillian!-Rahi jumped towards Lillian, who grabbed him by his waist.

-Then, let's go back to Yun's place.-Lillian said, putting Rahi on the ground.

-W-what do you mean?-he asked nervously.

-It means that you will be the one to give the flower to Ying.-Lillian explained, like she was saying the color of the sky.

-I am too shy, Lillian!

-If don't hide this shyness for at least one minute, she may never notice you as a boyfriend. Only as a friend.

He bited his lower lip, obviosly feeling nervous. it was awkard to confess that you are in love with your best friend, Lillan knew the feeling. It was exactly like this two seasons ago, when she told Nori that she loved Kana.

Flashback on

-What do you mean, Lillan?-Nori asked for the fourth time.

-I am in love with Kana, OK?!-she almost yelled, regreting that one second after.

-Shut up!-Nori yelled-Glad we are the mountain and no one comes here after midnight.

Lillian bited her lip, she did not know what to say or feel, but knowing that she was in love with her best freind and no Harvest Godess could stop that.

Flashback off

After she analysed the situation from her past, Rahi poked her arm.

-We are already here!

She blushed a little. Lillian always were easly distracted, so it was eadsy to not realize where she was going or some other stuff like that.

-Ok. Now, go in there, give Ying the flower and show her your true feelings.

He nodded, running to Reina's garden. He stayed there for a lot of time, choosing the perfect flower. After the first few minutes, Lillian grabbed her blue DS, a present from Phillip on her fifteenth birthday, and started to play Mario Kart. He came back a couple of hours later, grabing a small red tulip and walking into the restaurant. He stayed in there for a couple of minutes, them left.

-I asked if she liked me and she sayed "yes".-he blushed softly.

-That's really nice, Rahi!-she said, checking her clock-Oh my, it's 4:30 pm! I must go.

-Wait a moment. How did you know so much about confessing your feelings? Have you ever did that to one of your best friends?

It should be an innocent question, but it was such a complicated topic to Lillian that she gasped before answering it quickly.

-No. I just thought it was the best thing to do.

-Ok. Thanks, anyway. Goodbye, Lillain!

After he waved and ran towards Reina's garden, she did the same thing, only towards her house. She walked in fastly, only to change her clothes. She decided to put a simple grey jacket, with a striped shirt under it and red pants. Lillian also combed her messy hair, trying to contain it.

After that, she walked to Kana's place. He should be closing by now. She knocked the door and a voice shouted: "We are not open, sorry!"

-It's me, Lillain!-she shouted back.

After a few seconds of silence, Kana opened the door and hugged Lillian.

-Godess, Lillian, I missed you!

She blushed and smiled, without letting Kana to see it. For the first time, she felt secure about being into a relationship with him.

-I missed you too.-she whispered in his ear.

-Well.-he pulled her away gently-What's uo? We haven't spoke since last week!

-Since the season changed, I had to be really careful with my animals. They don't really like the first Summer days.

-Oh, I see. But why did you come here?

-I want to ask you something, Kana.

-Go ahead, Lillian.

-Ahh...-she gasped, then an ideia popped in her head.-Would you like to visit the city?-she suddently asked.

-Yes, I do! It's been some time since I don't visit the city.

-Well, my brother Phillip is going to celebrate his birthday in two days, so I thought that you and I could pay a visit to him.

-That's really cool, Lillain! But why me? Why don't Nori? She's one of your best friends!

-Even if my brother is married, I am scared that he might hit on Nori. That would be awkard. Since he's not gay, I suppose he won't hit on you.-she smiled.

The both of them giggled for a couple of seconds, them Lillian continued to explain.

-So, I am going to wake up early, at 5 am. I hope you'll do so. He's going to pick us up tomorrow, near Dirk's house, on 7 am.

-Ok, Lillian. See you then.

-See you!-she waved goodbye and started to walk home.

As she walked home, the sun started to set. It was a pleasent sight, after such an amazing moment she lived a few minutes ago. Her heart filled itself with hope. She just wished that everything went fine, so they coulld make some progress.


End file.
